In The Balance
by xshotforthesky
Summary: After a man is found hanged in an abandoned barn, Endeavour Morse and Oxford City Police are thrown into a mystery with several events taking place. Elizabeth McGrath joins them, since the deceased is her brother and she knows that her life hangs in the balance. Can they trace the killer before it's too late? Rated K but could change


**Endeavour is not mine. Most of the characters are made by Colin Dexter, the writer of Inspector Morse.**  
**Since Endeavour returns 30th March, I decided to kick start my first story.**  
**Not based on a particular episode, just made up.**  
**Chapter 1, and I hope you guys like it.**

The Oxford City Police department were busy, rushing around everywhere just to make sure that everything was in order. Many voices sounded at once, frantic and questioning. Sat down was one man, a man who had ended up here moments before resigning. His name was Endeavour Morse, and very soon, he was going to discover a different world outside of Oxford. Morse was locked in his thoughts, still fighting to get over the death of his father. He was wondering how his sister was coping, was she finding it tough? So many questions swirled around his head, not paying attention to anything happening in the room.

"Earth to Morse!" A man yelled. He seemed annoyed, but had a sympathetic look in his eyes.

With those words ringing in his ears, Morse jumped and faced the man who called for him. "What is it, Jakes?" Endeavour quizzed.

Peter Jakes arched his eyebrow up, debating on whether to question the young man about not listening first time round. Shaking his head, Jakes breathed out. "A report has come in concerning a body of a man, found hanged in an abandoned barn." Jakes said.

Endeavour stood up, staring at Peter. "We should get down there, I don't like the sound of this." Endeavour suggested.

"Well yes, that was what I was just going to say." Peter informed him. He looked smug, only to change his expression when Endeavour gave him a slight glare. "I will say nothing else, but we do need to go." Peter admitted.

The two inspectors left, the silence consuming them. Ever since Morse lost his father, he hadn't been acting the same. Jakes would keep on praying that Morse would return to his old self very soon.

At the scene, many of the officers were around. Doctor Max DeBryn was on the floor, examining the body. His throat had a large purple mark on it, the eyes bruised and several cuts scattered on the face. "He put up a good fight, but didn't win." Max spoke.

Endeavour took a quick look at the body, hands in his pockets. "What was the cause of death?" Morse checked. He had heard that it was a hanging, but it could have been something else before that.

"Asphyxiation, and damage to the head." Max answered. His head lifted up to face Morse, sensing pain within his eyes. "He's been dead for 3 hours." Max informed him.

Endeavour gulped, breathing in. "Who was he?" Endeavour quizzed. The man did not look recognisable, since he was beaten up so badly.

Max shrugged his shoulders. "Strange took away documents, you are better asking him. He's with someone, who saw what happened." Max replied. Standing up, he took off his white gloves which were stained with blood. "They are outside, she is in shock." Max added. Walking away from the body, the doctor went over to Fred Thursday to conclude his findings.

Endeavour rubbed the back of his head, circling the room. It seemed like a good location to commit a crime, since it was quiet and no one would notice. Someone did notice, but did that person do it? Walking out of the crime scene, Endeavour found Jim Strange talking to a woman who looked pale and afraid. Stopping close to the pair, Morse found Jim glancing at him. "I would like to talk to her alone, if that is alright, Strange." Morse requested.

Jim didn't say a word, he just walked away. He wasn't sure of why Endeavour Morse would send him away, in his mind the girl didn't do anything wrong.

Endeavour could see a trail of dried blood on the witness's face, certain that she was part of this. "What happened?" Morse asked the girl.

The girl remained silent for a little while, unable to look at anyone. "He got hurt, and it's all my fault." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Endeavour admitted. He touched her shoulder, hoping she would relax and not be afraid. "I'm not going to hurt you, Miss-" Morse started off again.

"McGrath, Elizabeth McGrath." She piped up. Gaining courage, Elizabeth looked up to Endeavour. "My brother and I got ambushed by a gang, who demanded a stone that was given to us by our late father." Elizabeth explained.

Pointing over his shoulder, Endeavour looked stunned. "That's your brother?" He checked. He wanted confirmation on who it was, seeing as the features of the deceased were disfigured.

Elizabeth nodded her head, eyes focused on the floor. "Edward was my brother, and those bullies took him away from me." Elizabeth clarified. Placing a hand on her forehead, she refused to look back up at the inspector. "I'm sorry, I just can't face anyone like this." Elizabeth confessed.

"Don't apologise, you can talk to us whenever you like." Endeavour insisted. Moving his hand away from her shoulder, he breathed in gently. "Maybe I should take you home, and we can continue this tomorrow." Endeavour suggested.

Elizabeth slowly nodded her head, quickly wiping away a tear that escaped from her eye. "They won't get me will they?" Elizabeth queried.

Endeavour now began to feel concerned, was someone after her? It was obvious, but who would go after someone like Elizabeth? "Who?" Endeavour wondered. Then it hit him. "Oh that gang!" Endeavour realised. Feeling a bit stupid, the investigator rubbed his head again. "You may have to go somewhere else, just until this gang are caught." Endeavour answered.

"I could stay with my friend, and I can tell you where she is." Elizabeth pointed out. She placed her fingers on the dried blood, remembering what took place in the barn. It hurt her, and now she had lost her brother. "I would tell you here, but I fear that there is someone listening to us." Elizabeth said.

Endeavour looked around, only spotting his colleagues. "No one else is here, just me and my colleagues, Miss McGrath." Endeavour reported. Facing back to Elizabeth, he placed his hands in his coat pockets. "I'll escort you back, I'll see you to the door and then figure out who killed your brother." Endeavour promised.

Elizabeth breathed out. "I don't know you, but I trust you." Elizabeth stated. She folded her arms across her chest, briefly looking over her shoulder. "Can we go now? I don't like this feeling I'm getting." Elizabeth requested.

"Of course we can, I'll take you now." Endeavour agreed. But before he could take her anywhere, Fred Thursday came up. "Inspector Thursday!" Endeavour said.

"Where are you shooting off?" Thursday wondered. He got out his pipe, using a match to light it up. "I hope you are not running from here." Fred prayed.

"No, I was going to take Miss McGrath home. We can talk to her tomorrow when she feels better." Endeavour explained. Whether Fred would accept those words was a different story, but it seemed like he was understanding.

"After you have done that, I'll see you back at the station for a briefing." Fred instructed. He puffed on his pipe again, turning away to go and join the rest of the team.

Endeavour breathed a sigh of relief, and looked over to Elizabeth. "Sorry about that, we can go now." Endeavour told her. Seeing her come closer to him, they started to walk down the pathway and head towards one of the cars. Endeavour Morse knew that this case would have many twists and turns, it was in his gut. And that was how he solved some cases. But first, he had to collect the facts and try to piece it all together.

**OK so Elizabeth and Edward McGrath are my creations, there will be more coming up.**  
**The next chapter, I'm thinking Elizabeth will talk to her friend and Oxford City Police will begin to solve the case.**  
**Liked it and want more? Leave me a review, follow and favourite.**  
**It is my first time writing a crime story, if it's not up to your standard - I'm not sorry, I'm just trying.**  
**x**


End file.
